Simpson Pairing Oneshots
by Khvamp
Summary: Various pairings of Simpsons characters. Most will be non-canon. Quite a few of them will be slash. Possible pairings Homer x Grady, Homer x Flanders, Skinner x Chalmers. Suggestions for other pairings welcome.


**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. This is a bit of a rewrite of the episode Three Gays of the Condos from season fourteen with an alternative ending of the scene where Grady kisses Homer. I hope you enjoy and ell me what you think.**

Grady had found himself attracted to Homer as soon he met him when the man had first had come to inquire about the room. He didn't know why but there was something about the man that drew him in, though he thought part of it was how oddly innocent the man could seem. There was also the fact that Homer tended to far more appreciative of his cooking than Julio ever was and it had been a while since he and Julio had been very affectionate toward each other. They still got along okay, but the initial passion of their relationship had faded.

After the man moved in the attraction to the man only grew as he learned how sweet Homer could be and how easily he seemed to settle himself into their lifestyle. He had never intended to do anything about his attraction, but the longer the other man struggled to put his marriage back together the more Grady started hoping just ,maybe he would fail.

He knew it was an awful thing to wish for considering how much Homer truly loved his wife despite their recent issues and with there being three children who probably didn't want to see their parents separate permanently, but he couldn't help it. While he had yet to meet Homer's youngest daughter, his other two children had taken the idea of their father living with two gay guys rather well when Homer had brought them over.

While Homer seemed to enjoy spending time with his kids every time he came back after he dropped them off at home he always had the look of a kicked puppy and it made Grady dislike Homer's wife a little more each time. When she had gotten Weird Al to do a song as a way to ask Homer out on a date in an attempt to reconcile he tried to push his resentment aside to see that she was finally making an effort to help fix her and Homer's relationship.

He had intended to sabotage the reconciliation dinner by getting Homer drunk so that he forgot about it. After all it had been Julio's idea to give Homer a little something to help him relax, but he couldn't help but rejoice a little upon hearing how the date hadn't worked. It made him decide to finally make a move and let Homer know how he felt.

He knew it was risky, the man had just probably ended the only major relationship he had ever had and while Homer had become quite comfortable being around gay people, he never really shown any interest in men before. He knew there was a large chance his feeling would not be reciprocated but he was willing to take that chance as he was sure a lot of people would want a shot at Homer with how amazing he was.

So in the middle of comforting the man about his failing marriage and listening to him laminate about how alone and useless he felt without Marge, Grady took his chance. "Oh, Homer" Grady stated fondly "A guy as cool and special as you will have no trouble, believe me." He then carefully leaned forward placing his hands on either side of Homer, before gently kissing him on the lips. He kept the kiss chaste and pulled back after only a few seconds to see Homer's reaction.

The man stared at him with wide eyes though he didn't seemed to be angry or upset which Grady hoped was a good sign. Homer spoke sounding a little dazed "Wow. I never realized you felt that way about me." He seemed unable to look at Grady as he continued sounding somewhat uncertain "Maybe we should talk about this." Grady nodded though Homer couldn't see it as he was still looking away, while feeling more hopeful since Homer had so far not outright rejected him.

"Of course Homer, whatever you need." He settled back into his original position on the bed not wanting to make Homer uncomfortable by staying to close while they spoke. Homer cleared his throat and while still looking away said "Well obviously you like me, but I'm not... I don't like guys that way." Grady placed a hand on top of Homer's in comfort as he pointed out "Homer, no offence but you have dated one person since high school. How can you be so sure you if you probably never given much consideration of anyone but your wife."

Homer looked up at him then his expression a mixture of confused and unsure and Grady felt sympathy for him. "Homer we don't have to jump into anything right away. After all you are going through the end of a major relationship and this is new to you, so we can take it really slow and you can always tell me if you don't want to go any further, I won't push you. Just give a chance to show how amazing I think you really are."

Homer still looked hesitant when he asked "What about Julio? I don't want you to end your relationship because of me." Grady heart leapt at Homer's words as sounded like man was willing try. "Me and Julio was on the verge of ending before you moved in and I already talked to him about wanting to be with you and he was okay with it."

Homer nodded but didn't say anything for so long that Grady began to get nervous. Finally he stated "Give me some time to see if things are truly over between me and Marge and then maybe we could go out just the two of us. Maybe not a date yet, just you know hang out and see what happens." Grady nodded as sounded like a good plan, though he was a little worried that Homer would try again to get back with his wife, but he pushed it aside to focus on the fact Homer was willing to give him a chance.

He got up to leave the room, but pause to brush a kiss over Homer cheek. He knew it was a little forward considering Homer had not yet agreed to actually date yet, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He didn't regret it though, when he saw Homer blush slightly from the gesture. He left the room with a quite "Goodnight Homer." and heard "Night." I response. Smiling happily as headed to his own room pondering what the two of them could do for their 'not quite a date' date when the time came.


End file.
